


A Bright Little Trio

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where canon took a tiny left turn, Cissie and Cassie meet the new girl from Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bright Little Trio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



> Inspired by Teen Titans v. 3 and the events surrounding Tim stepping down as Robin to play with some of the wonderful ideas in Moontyger's prompts.

The sound of the explosion made Cissie move to shelter Traya almost instantly. The school should not have been a target for any kind of villainous action, yet it seemed to have found them. The part of her mind that had trained too hard, too long as a hero was tracking other variables. Idly, she knew Robin would be proud of her, but really, most of her concentration was on making certain her young friend was safe. Traya, thankfully, processed 'threat' very well, given her father's background.

Nearby, she was aware of Cassie moving, trying not to break cover more than she had to, but preparing to defend the school if needed.

It was the blonde, the new girl from Gotham, that struck Cissie's senses as odd, because she was moving too, with that certain coil of energy that came with training -- and not just at a sport. Amidst the nervous cries and a couple of screams, the girl stayed on her mind. She wondered if Robin knew who the girl was -- or maybe Cassie would, since she was still tied into the Titans.

Both the new girl and Cassie were able to relax back to wary vigilance almost instantly as a Justice League taskforce showed up, led by none other than Red Tornado. Traya gave a muffled squeak as she caught a glimpse of him, but she knew the rules. He was working, and she was safer if she didn't call out to him.

"I'm sure he will check up on you later, Traya," Cissie whispered in her ear, getting an enthusiastic nod to that.

The Justice League made short work of rounding up the villains, and Cissie half-cringed when Vixen scanned over the crowd, eyes meeting Cissie's briefly. The woman went on to make eye contact with Cassie, though, and actually gave a short nod on looking at the new blonde. She said something into her comm piece, but Cissie was nowhere near able to lip-read at this distance. She did, however, think the woman looked satisfied to have marked out the three girls.

* * *

Cissie let her feet swing a little as she sat on the edge of Cassie's bed. "So did you hear anything about our unwelcome guests?" she asked. She had no guilt, no remorse over hanging up the costume, but she was smart enough to want to stay informed about possible threats. Sadly, having championed Cassie joining the school, she had known it could open the door to future attacks.

"No. Robin was the only solid tie we had to insider information on the League, because Imp... Kid Flash doesn't talk a lot to the Flash," Cassie said with a sigh. 

"Was?" Cissie looked as alarmed as she felt.

"He... didn't quit. He just had to stop. Family problems, from what Kon found out," Cassie said, sighing heavily. "There's a new Robin, but all ours said was it was all cool. Kon doesn't like it at all."

"Well, he wouldn't. They were pretty tight." Cissie grimaced. "The new girl from Gotham..." she started, letting her voice trail off to see if Cassie picked it up.

Cassie nodded. "Noticed her. Also, rumor says the new Robin is a girl. Betting it's her, but without talking to ours, how can I find out for sure?"

Cissie laughed. "Not like we can really just ask, I guess. They're so secretive." She shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt to check her out in her civvies, though. Just in case she's actually a rogue instead of on the good side of things?"

Cassie laughed. "Yeah, I will."

"We will." Cissie wasn't a hero, but it didn't mean she wouldn't have her best friend's back, just in case.

"We will."

* * *

Stephanie looked up as Cassie Sandsmark sat down opposite her, and a moment later, another blonde sat next to her. Stephanie's eyes about popped out of her head at the famous Olympic archer.

"You're Cissie King-Jones!" she said with a hyper energy animating her features. "I didn't actually think I'd ever meet you, even after I got enrolled here!"

When the two other girls looked at each other, Stephanie immediately bit at her lip, afraid she'd been too over-eager, like usual, and that they'd leave. "I'm sorry, I just think you're way cool and awesome. I haven't actually seen anybody who uses a bow in action other than watching the Olympics, but it looks so hard."

Cissie half-laughed, shaking her head. "It's a skill, like any other. Yes, I'm Cissie, this is Cassie, and you are..."

"Stephanie Brown." She held her hand out to both of them after a moment, when she remembered the manners Alfred was slowly getting through. They both shook and Stephanie was impressed; Cassie didn't try to break her hand like Kon had, accidentally.

"We don't get many transfers in the middle of a term," Cissie said, trying to find a way to start the conversation.

Stephanie nodded, her eyes slightly shadowed now. "My, umm, uncle, decided I wasn't going to just get a G.E.D. and made this school a condition of helping me out."

Cissie looked sideways to her best friend, who half-shrugged. "Family can be pushy," she offered.

"Boy can they," Cassie said, before snorting a little. "Yesterday, you kind of looked a little jumpy in a different way than the other girls," she added, deciding to be a little more blunt than she had intended to be.

Stephanie shook her head, too quickly at that. "I grew up in Gotham. Lots of loud things happen there, and if you want to be safe, you keep your eyes out, not down and huddling in a corner."

"Okay, I get that," Cissie said. "Just... be careful. The people who look ready to act sometimes get into more trouble because of it."

"Yeah, I know," Stephanie said, smiling with bright confidence. "Rather it be me than someone else."

"As long as you know what you're doing, then I guess that's all we can really say," Cassie said before digging into her lunch. Cissie nodded, and started on hers, letting Stephanie go back to eating.

She couldn't wait to tell Tim who she had met, the next time she got home!

* * *

Cassie settled on the floor so Cissie could work on unsnarling her hair from a heavy workout and shower. "So I managed to ask Kon about the new Robin," she told her best friend. "Rumor has it she might be going out to the Titans soon, from what he got out of ours. Boy, does he not like her, but I honestly think it's just him missing his best friend. He's been breaking the no-fly rule to sneak into Gotham."

"I heard that was dangerous to people's health," Cissie said, working the detangling comb through Cassie's hair. "So, is it our Miss Brown?"

"Probably? He doesn't know her name, but the new Robin is the former Spoiler, and she's got big blonde hair and wears too-bright red lipstick and is loud and ..." She threw her hands up at that, then laughed. "Like I said, he doesn't like her."

Cissie laughed. "He is such a sulky boy sometimes." She considered. "I think I like her."

Cassie made a thoughtful noise. "I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you after she does show up for Titans... if she does."

"Fair."

* * *

Wonder Girl slipped into the girl's shower room at the Tower, pretty certain Robin had ducked in there after Kon had told her off. She wasn't wrong, as she found the bright blonde staring into the mirror, lips pursed in a determined line. 

"Don't let him get to you. He misses the boy-Robin."

Robin looked back at her, slowly straightening from her lean on the sink. "I know. I miss him being Robin too. But I made him a promise too. I told him I'd do my best for his friends, for Batman, for Gotham."

Wonder Girl raised an eyebrow at that. "You know-know Robin? The boy?"

The other girl nodded, smiling shyly. "He's helped me pretty much the whole time I've been doing this, helped me with... issues. He introduced me to all his Gotham friends like us, but this is different. You and Kid Flash and Superboy are all a part of him that is more private, more personal. I get why Superboy doesn't like me, but I don't much like having to be Robin either. I just don't want to muck it up because he won't listen on those very rare times I actually know something better than he does!" She sighed and shrugged. "Robin will come back. I know it in my heart; he's too much ... " She flailed, trying to find the right words.

"A hero?" Wonder Girl offered.

"Yeah. More than I can ever hope to be, but I have to try!"

Wonder Girl nodded. She then came over and reached out, taking both of Robin's hands. "I'll work on Kon. And... don't sell yourself short, okay? You did pretty awesome out there today even if he was being a butthead."

"Yeah?" Robin asked, a little shy at being praised.

"Yeah." Wonder Girl tipped her head to one side, letting go after squeezing Robin's hands slightly. "You can lean on me, while you get the hang of Robin." She then smiled a little. "You can't really talk a lot about this outside of the costume, I get it, but my best friend at school? She's a good listener too, and discrete."

Robin laughed a little. "Can't hang out too much with either of you, now can I, given identities and such. My 'uncle' would have a bat-fit."

Wonder Girl laughed. "There's ways. You'll see."

"I hope so."

* * *

Stephanie knocked on the open door frame, looking in shyly at the two girls inside. "Um, hi... if I'm intruding..."

"C'mon in," Cissie said, smiling as the new girl took up Cassie on the standing offer to stop by. "What can we help you with? Or just being social?"

"Both?" Stephanie said, hefting her backpack. "Cassie said I could lean if I needed, and I'm finding I'm a little more behind in class than I can dig out of."

"Oh man, you and me both," Cassie said. "Study parties need pizza though."

Cissie nodded, then indicated a clear spot on the floor. "We'll help you catch up."

"Thanks. I missed a little too much school I think for my science class, and my uncle's pretty strict on being really smart," Stephanie told her before taking the spot and getting the book she needed out.

"We all get behind, Stephanie," Cissie promised her. "But we have each other. And that matters in a lot of things."

"Yeah, it does," she agreed, settling in her skin, in this new life, and wrapped her head around the idea that she might just have new friends to help her deal with everything.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Revelations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706490) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
